


Tell me how

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NBA, Okc thunder, Sa spurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Must have been fun," Russell commented "to play with your best friends and win multiple championships together" Tony hummed in agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the picture](http://www.photofile.com/Original/AA/GQ/aagq245.jpg)

They're playing against the San Antonio Spurs and Russell decides to take a walk around the arena. Its empty except for some staff members and some of the few teammates that drove with him earlier than needed to get some shots in. 

Games at San Antonio were always hard. Coach Pop is one of the toughest coaches to ever face, not to mention his players. From the vets like Manu and Tony to the rising stars like Aldridge and Leonard, heck, even their bench was tough. Getting early to the arena to get some shots in before a game against the Spurs was not a bad idea at all. 

The game would start soon and he had just been waiting for it to start in their dressing room. He got bored, put his earphones in his ear and slipped away without anyone noticing. 

The Spurs had a trophy case with their 5 NBA Championships and pictures. Russell stayed there looking at the case full of history. There was one picture that made his stomach twist. It was Ginobili, Duncan and Parker all sitting together. Their smiling faces mocking Russell. Without meaning to he reached out to the glass in front of him and placed his fingers on the picture covered by the glass.

"Good times, can't say I don't miss them" Russell flinched and moved his hand away "sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Russell turned to look at him, it was Tony Parker -of course it was-. Russell shrugged like it was cool. He stayed silent, staring at the picture again and comtemplated asking the question he's always wanted an answer to.

"Must have been fun," Russell commented "to play with your best friends and win multiple championships together" Tony hummed in agreement. "Wasn't always happy times though, I remember when I first arrived" Tony spoke with a smile on his face "Timmy was tough to get along with, he was scary. Especially to a french foreign kid."

Russell imagined it, he imagined that same young Tony in the picture trying to talk to Tim Duncan, trying to befriend him, "why did you insist on being his friend?" Tony chuckled and shrugged "no one said it, but it felt a lot like that was Tim's team. I still needed the time to prove I was good. Tim and Coach had a great relationship so I knew if Tim didnt like me as a player, then, Coach would find a better point guard." 

Russell blinked at him, "how did you guys manage it? I mean, to stay together?" Tony looked at him but Russell looked away. "There were offers, for me, for Manu and for Tim. There still are. But its like falling in love, with something or _someone_. You love it so much you just know there's nothing better than that. Nothing you want other than that. And we love the city, the team, the staff, our teamma-" Russell mumbled "so they didn't love me?" Tony stayed quiet not sure whether that was meant for him to hear or not.

Russell turned to look at him with teary eyes "who?" "Kevin and James, they left because they didnt love me? They loved the city and the fans so what, they didn't love me?" Tony looked away from the kid's hurt expression and thought hard about his words "maybe they loved you too much, more than a friend," Russell wiped his tear away and looked at Tony confused. 

"It happens sometimes. I mean, how can it not? You spend all of your time with them, more than with your family. Its really just bound to happen. You either fall in love with 'em or you end up hating them." Russell stared at him "you are married right?" Russell nodded "yeah, maybe that's why he left. It hurts to see the person you love, and know you really won't ever get to have them, with someone else." Russell's nose got red and he wanted to know more, wanted to ask if the 'he' Tony referred to was who he thought it was but his heart told him it was, still he hoped for the sake of himself that they were talking about different persons. 

"Have you ever..?" Tony had been staring at the picture since he started talking, he looked away from Russell's face and cleared his throat. "It was nice talking to you kid-" Tony extended his hand for Russell to shake and Russell did but he wanted to tell him that he loved him too, he loved Kevin too. Tony probably didn't care and either way he ended up saying "you too, good luck tonight" Tony smiled and slapped his shoulder "you too, kid" and walked away. 

Russell thought everything the french man had said all the way to the dressing room. When he got to the court he saw Manu and Tony laughing as they warmed up. Russell looked up to Tim Duncan's jersey hanging from above them and all their championship banners and smiled. When he looked back at the two spurs they were looking at him, both with knowing smiles. He smiled back at them. 

He played the game without a thought other than to win but the Spurs were still tough and they couldn't leave with the win. As the timer buzzed he went over to embrace Tony and them, Tony whispered in his ear, "Don't give up on him" Russell hugged him tighter and nodded. 

Tony didn't give up on Tim, Russell wasn't going to give up on Kevin. Suddenly, Russell couldn't wait for the next time he faced Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this up before the game against the Warriors today. This isnt based on any especific spurs-thunder game, i just wanted to soothe my kevin/russell shipping heart a little bit. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
